1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to manufacturing technologies of liquid crystal panels and, particularly, to a to-be-cut liquid crystal mother panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal panels is the main component of a liquid crystal display. In the manufacturing process of the liquid crystal panel, a large liquid crystal mother panel is cut according to sizes of final products to form a number of liquid crystal panel units. As shown in FIG. 1, a liquid crystal mother panel 80 includes a TFT mother substrate 81 and a CF mother substrate 82 bonded to the TFT mother substrate 81. The TFT mother substrate 81 includes a glass substrate and a first main area 81a and a voltage-applying area 81b formed on the glass substrate. The CF mother substrate 82 includes a glass substrate and a second main area 82a and an end portion 82b formed on the glass substrate. The second main area 82a corresponds to the first main area 81a and is configured with a number of color filter substrates. The end portion 82b is located outside the second main area 82a and corresponds to the voltage-applying area 81b. 
During the automatic alignment process of liquid crystals, a voltage is applied onto the voltage-applying area 81b on the TFT mother substrate. Since the TFT mother substrate and the CF mother substrate have been bonded together, the mother panel 80 has to be cut so that the end portion 82b of the CF mother substrate can be removed to reveal the voltage-applying area 81b of the TFT mother substrate 81, as shown in FIG. 2.
Referring to FIG. 3, at present, a cutting machine 83 is generally used to cut the mother panel 80. The cutting machine at first forms a crack of certain depth on a surface of the glass substrate of the CF mother substrate 82. The crack is then enlarged in two ways to separate the end portion 82b. In a first way, a splitting device is used for hitting a side of the mother panel opposite to the side where is crack is located to enlarge the crack until the end portion 82b is separated completely. In a second way, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, a splitting device 84 is used for clamping the end portion 82b and twisting the end portion 82b towards a direction at which the crack is enlarged over a certain angle. During the process, the crack is enlarged until the end portion 82b is completely separated. A vacuum suction pad 84a of the splitting device sucks the separated end portion 82b to remove the end portion 82b from the TFT mother substrate 81, thereby revealing the voltage-applying area 81b on the TFT mother substrate 81.
On the other hand, during the process of bonding the CF mother substrate 82 to the TFT mother substrate 81, to large liquid crystal panels, since the areas of the TFT mother substrate 81 and the CF mother substrate 82 are respectively relatively great and the surfaces of the voltage-applying area and the end portion 82b are relatively smooth, therefore, the air between the end portion 82b and the voltage-applying area 81b are almost squeezed out to form a vacuum state therebetween. At this state, the adsorptive force generated between the end portion 82a and the voltage-applying area is relatively great, which prevents the splitting device 84 from separating the end portion 82b somehow no matter in which way mentioned above the end portion 82b is separated and further reduces the cutting efficiency and cutting success rate of cutting the mother panel 80.